


The Lonely Duke

by Daydream46000



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Canon Universe, DO NOT POST ELSEWHERE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!!, Family Issues, Gen, Heavy Angst, Huey Duck Needs a Hug, Huey Duck-centric, Internal Conflict, Realization, Self-Discovery, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Worth Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28968294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daydream46000/pseuds/Daydream46000
Summary: Huey contemplates Dewey’s words. Set after *The Fight For Castle McDuck! (S3E17)*.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: DuckTales 'verse





	The Lonely Duke

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a reference to *Doctor Who*, since the Doctor's often called the "Lonely God".

**_NOBODY’S P.O.V._ **

******SATURDAY, 12/14/2013******

Dark grey clouds became visible, looming on the horizon. There were sharp rocks leading towards the silver lake while the boy stood there, quiet as a mouse.

He resumed scratching himself ‘til there were crimson marks all over his arms and shoulders. Hmm. No wonder his T-shirt was torn, yet fortunately the cuts weren’t deep enough to seep through.

It was painful, no doubt. But it felt good though—to _him_ at least. Perhaps he deserved it due to his scarlet irises, razor sharp teeth, and most importantly—uncontrollable rage. 

So what else could he do? Just let it go? No! He had to punish himself somehow, and this was the only way to do it.

“C’mon....” he grunted while stifling his painful cries.

After a few more minutes, the boy could no longer contain himself as he moaned loudly. Then he screamed, mimicking animalistic cries.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!”

Panting heavily, the 12-year-old noticed the scene change from a barren landscape to a barely visible three-tier bunk bed.

“Fuck!” he exclaimed quietly before his face scrunched up, tears forming in his eyes. But they didn’t fall—yet.

Climbing down the ladder, Huey walked towards the door, slowly opening it in order not to disturb his brothers.

On his way downstairs, he suddenly remembered what occurred earlier this week, when they visited Castle McDuck for the 2nd time.

* * *

******FLASHBACK (THURSDAY, 12/12/2013)******

Webby continued observing the McDucks arguing nonstop with each other. She didn’t know which fight was worse: Scrooge and Matilda tackling each other—or Dewey and Louie spitting out insults, dragging their older brother into it.

Meanwhile, Huey struggled to stay focused on the task at hand—defeating Phantom Blot and....Pepper?? Who the hell was she? Webby’s _mom_? The 12-year-old didn’t know, but he had his theories. 

Did this woman work for F.O.W.L.? Is that why Beakley constantly avoided the topic regarding her estranged daughter? If so, no wonder she went overboard while training the boys several weeks ago. The housekeeper wanted them to be prepared for every possible attack.

His thoughts were interrupted once the villainous duo escaped the castle when the statues became dormant. The triplets set aside their differences and shared a hug while Scrooge and Matilda reconciled with their parents. 

So all was well, right? It sure seemed like it....except it _wasn’t_. Huey couldn’t ignore Dewey’s insult in the midst of their petty argument.

 _“Okay okay! But we both agree_ **_Huey’s_ ** _the worst one, right?”_

Initially he wasn’t paying attention, but no doubt those words hurt like hell later on. Did his brothers really believe that? Was he always classified as the worst triplet? Or was Dewey simply blurting out shit to defend himself?

* * *

******PRESENT (SATURDAY, 12/14/2013)******

Sadly, Huey knew it wasn’t the latter. His baby brothers truly hated him, and that realization broke his heart. So that’s why the Duke was still there. He wasn’t just symbolizing Huey’s repressed anger, but the poor boy’s everlasting loneliness and growing depression.

Despite having his family present, Huey never felt more alone in his life. He didn’t have a close connection with any of the adults. Sure, he shared some personality traits with Scrooge, Donald, and Della—but that’s it. Even then, Dewey and Louie were closer to all three of them than he was (and yes—Donald _does_ count).

So overall, it didn’t matter how independent he was compared to his brothers. Huey still needed his family sometimes. The 12-year-old yearned for their love, support, and a little appreciation like he did for them. 

_Perks of being the_ **_oldest_ ** _sibling._ He guessed. _Nothing’s ever mutual—just a_ **_one-way_ ** _street. If only the_ **_J.W.G._ ** _had answers...._

Truth to be told, the red triplet cursed his sacred Junior Woodchuck Guidebook more than his brothers or JW haters combined, saying that most rules he read were complete bullshit. 

_The book doesn’t have_ **_real_ ** _answers! If it did, I wouldn’t_ **_be_ ** _in this situation!_ Huey thought bitterly.

He took a deep breath while entering the kitchen, grabbing a purple mug from the glass cabinet that contained a Darkwing Duck logo.

 _Dewey will_ **_kill me_ ** _if he finds out I used his mug. Eh—_ ** _whatever_** _._

Honestly, Huey didn’t care anymore. His nightmares ceased to stop and no one in his family was genuine enough to pay attention to Huey’s internal struggles, being overshadowed by his little brothers’ external ones.

Dewey wanted their mom to come back so badly, and she did. Louie was desperate to start his own business with a few obstacles in his way, but eventually the schemer decided to start small and work his way up.... _ish_. Point is, both brothers were satisfied with each result.

But Huey? He was forced to deal with his unstable alter ego. So why bother worrying about Dewey causing unnecessary drama sometime later? It was the least of his problems.

 _Might as well go back to_ **_bed_** _._ And so he did with a numb expression on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT OWN *Ducktales (2017)*!! ALL CANON dialogues/scenes belong to the WRITERS/CREATORS/PRODUCERS/DIRECTORS of the show!! :)


End file.
